STALKER
by tmntlover2002
Summary: OK THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND ITS ABOUT A YOUNG GIRL WHO MEETS THE TURTLES WHILE BEING KNOKED OUT BY THE KRAANG AND ITS NOT A ROMANCE MORE OF A BIG BRO WAY HOPE YOU LIKE I SUCK AT SUMMERIES PLEASE READ AND GIVE IT A CHANCE !
1. Chapter 1

AN : _Hi this is my first story and I hope u guys like it . umm... the name is not really related , its just the first word that popped in my head . and this is NOT a love story its more like a family bond ... but who know maybe it'll be in the future , I don't know ..._

 _so anyway on with the story !_

 **RAPH'S P.O.V (point of view )**

I was following a girl who was being b=followed by two kraang droids. They were after her more than April ! I've been following her for the past two weeks and the kraang already attacked her twice and luckily I was there to protect her ...

 **FLASH BACK ( still raph's POV )**

 **"** I'M SICK OF LEO BOSSING ME AROUND ! " I shouted as I punched a ally wall. " HE DOSEN'T OWN ME ! WHO THE SHELL DOES HE THIK HE IS ?! " I trew a trash can and kicked a dumpster than i heard a familiar robotic voice ... The Kraang . " The one known as the girl must be captured by Kraang for Kraang in order to complete the domination of Earth and the act against those who call them selves the turtles " WHAT?! They are going to use an innocent against us ?!

I decided to follow the blobs . Soon they turned in to an ally which I think leads to the girl's home and she got jumped . I swiftly took them out and went into the shadows . and I did all that in a matter if seconds... man am I awesome . she looked down at the downed robots and ran to her apartment .

I've been following her since . just then a high pitched scream knocked me out of thought ... THE GIRL!

 **...'S POV ( you will know her name later )**

" LET ME GO YOU CREEP " I shouted as two identical men grabbed me and they were talking nonsense " You're wish to be freed by Kraang will not be commenced by Kraang as you are needed by Kraang for the plan of world domination f earth " WORLD DOMMINITON ?! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT ?! I struggled to escape but then I felt a sting on my arm as they injected something into my blood stream . I felt dizzy all of the sudden and my vision blurred . I fell down on to the pavement with a thump . The last thing i remember was that I saw a large green figure take out those guys and pick me up . Than I blacked out ...

 **R** **APH'S POV**

I swiftly took out the Kraang , I thought the girl would run away but instead I saw that they knocked her out . What should I do with her now ?... I don't even know where she lives for petes sake ! what if they injected something deadly in to her... I've got to get her to Donnie, I lifted up the man holed cover and put it aside . I picked her up gently and jumped down . I carefully put her on the ground so that i could cover the man hold again . when I got back down I picked her up and looked down at her . She had dark brown hair and slightly tanned natural skin , she looks no older than 14 . what in the mother of mutagen would the Kraang want with a girl so young ?! why would they need _her_ in their world domination plan ? I thought they needed April for that ... well now this poor kid got herself in the middle of an alien and mutant world .

I started to run when I felt her getting hot , was she getting sick or something?

When I entered the lair everything was beyond normal . Mikey was most probably in the kition experimenting with pizza again . Leo is watching a space heroes episode for probably the 1000th time and Don must be in the lab as usual . master splinter must be meditating of something hopefully he was in a deep trance .

"GUYS! DONNIE !" Everyone gasped when they saw me with the girl ...

 **DONNIE'S POV**

I ran when I saw Raph with a girl unconsios in his arms " so you finally killed some one with your face , Raph ?" Mikey teased " SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY FACE !" Raph shot back than he brought her to my lab and told us what happened " Raph put her over there please" I say pointing to the table on which I do checkups and the lot .

after a few hours of testing and experimenting April came and I took some of her blood for further tests while Rap filled her in .after a few more tiring hours I finllyfound out why the kraang were after her...

 _after a lot of research on the blood samples I found a shocking and nearly IMPOSSIBLE discovery !_

 ** _A/N_**

 **OK SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER AND WELL _CLIFFHANGER!_ AND ALSO 2 THINGS U FIND OUT !**

 **1:I MADE HER A NAME ALREADY BUT I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD GUESS FOR FUN _. THE NAME IS ONE OF THE MAIL GIRLS IN PRETTY LITTLR LIARS AND IT START WITH THE LETTER 'E'_**

 **2: CAN ANYONE GUESS WHATS WRONG WITH HER ( I ALREADY KNOW )**

 _ **STAY TUNNED AND KEEP READING**_

 **I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY 2 WEEKS !**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE :::

**Authors Note :**

 _ **ok sooo I am sorry but ITS RELLAY HARD FOR ME TO UPDATE . LET ME TELL U MY STUPID RUITEEN ...**_

 _ **WEEK :**_

 _ **I WAKE UP AT 4:30 A.M COUSE I AM LEARNING TO READ QURAAN WHICH IS ARABI ( I AM MUSLIM ) AND I STUDY TILL 6 A.M THAN I GET READY FOR SCOOL WHICH IS FAR AWAY ... I HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL BEFOR 8:30 A.M AND I COM HOME 6 P.M ( ALL OVER TURKEY SCHOOL ENDS AT 5 P.M ) AND THAN I COME HOME HAVE DINNER FRESHEN UP AND AT 7 TILL 8 P.M I STUDY TURKISH ( I MOVED HERE FOR STUDIES AND I AM A 7 TH GRADDER ) ALO I ONT KNOW TURKISH SOOO I SLEEP AT 9 P.M BECOSE AFTER 8 I SPEND TIME REVISING OR DOING HOME WORK**_

 _ **ON FRIDAY WE GET 50 PAGES ONLY MATH SO LIFE IS SO HARD**_

 _ **I PROMISE I AM NOT EXGURATING IN ANY WAY**_

 _ **THX GOD WE DNT HAVE SATURDAY SCHOOL LOL**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **OK ILL START TYPING SECOND CHAPTER NOW AND ILL TRY TO POST SOON**_

 _ **THX FOR THOSE HO READ AND THX FOR THE REWEWS PLZ LIKE AND COMMENT ME UR IDEAS ( I ALREADY WROTE A FEW CHAPTERS BY HAND ON BOOK BUT I MIGHT CHANGE A LIITLE )**_

 _ **THX AGAIN I ALMOST CRIED TODAY WHEN I READ MY FIRST 2 COMMENTS LOL**_

 _ **BYEEEEEEEE**_


	3. Chapter 2 : QUESTIONS QUSTIONS

_**WELLLLLLL** **HERE IT IS I HOPE U LIKE AND AGAIN THX ALOT FOR COMMENTING !**_

 _ **...**_

 **DONNIE'S POV**

" GUYS ! " I shout after discovering why the Kraang were after the girl . Everyone came running " what's wrong don ? " my oldest brother asked . I opened my moth to speak but as always Raphael had to contribute something " ye don I was about to beat Lemo-nardo's high score " I rolled my eyes at him " well gentle men , my lady ... and Raphael ..." I started as Raph glared at me and Casey growled at my remark to April . I continued " well , I found out why the Kraang are after the girl . You see the girls blood is remarkably similar to Aprils , the blood compound are almost exactly the same ... almost . " but before I could continue " but we're not even related so how can we have the same blood ? " April asked clearly confused and everyone turned to me " Well April this care is extremely rare but not impossible , although your blood is similar the Kraang will still need to experiment with it and do some tests and with time perfect the mutagen " Everyone was quite as they tried to absorb the information " SOOO IT MEANS WE'LL HAVE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND RIGHTT ?! " My idiotic little brother chirped . " YE AND WHEN SHE WAKES UP SHE'S GONNA SCREAM AND RUN OUT ! " Raph yelled more than said as he smacked the back of Mikey's head .

" Okaay so I di what I could to help her but now she needs to rest " I said as I motioned then to leave the lab .

 **LATER THAT DAY {THE GIRLS POV }**

I woke up to a soaring head ache , trying to adjust to the light . I heard a kind voice say " here take these you'll feel better"I looked up and saw a large creature with green skin and a purple mask " w-what are you ? and what am I doing here ?! " I almost shouted at him . " ma'am please don't panic but I am a mutant turtle who is also a ninja . my brother brought you here after you were attacked and knocked out , he saved you . " I looked down and it all started coming back to me " oh so it was him who saved me last week " I said quietly " and thanks for umm... helping me " I added feeling safe and realized for some reason . " so any way how do you feel miss ? " he asked kindly " oh umm.. I feel okay I guess but my arms kind of soar and I have a head ache ." I answered , he nodded " ok you take these pills with some water and ill bring something for your arm . "

he gave me the pills and left the room . I tried to remember exactly what happened to me I cant remember too clearly . after a while the giant turtle came back , he put some cream and covered my arm with bandage .

" come on ill show you around " I slowly got up and followed him out of the lab like room and I entered a large area , on one side there was a Japanese paper walls close to it was a corridor with a few doors and on the other side was a kitchen and on the opposite side was the exit and near the jappenese doors and walls was a tire swing above an indoor swimming pool ! . in the center , down a few stairs was a long couch and a tv with a game counsel and a few pizza boxes . I gasped . this place is amazing " soo are you hungry ? or do you want to look around ? " he said chuckling at my reaction " NO WAY ! I WANNA EXPLOOOREEE ! " I shouted at him ... buuuut my stomach gave me away when it growled loudly . I blushed deep red " hehe why don't we get something in you first " I followed as he led me in to a kitchen area . before we entered we heard a loud shout" DONNIE , GET OVER HERE DINNERS READY! " the turtle next to me sighed " I'm right here Raph " he said with a bit of annoyance . they all stared at me , " umm... hi " I said shyly . " HEY ! WANT SOME COOKIES ?! " an orange turtle said " oh umm , sure thanks " I smiled and sat down , soon all the other turtles also smiled . " soooo ... what's your fav color , country ? what's your name ? how old are you and ... " I interrupted " umm ... how about you all ask me questions and I answer then i'll ask you all questions ? " they all agreed .

 **WE STARTED :**

1 - LEO : tell us about your self .

ME : ok, my name is Emily , I'm 13 years old . I had an older brother who was 16 years old and I moved to new York about a year ago .

2- RAPH : do you know the Kraang ?

ME : no , what are they ?

RAPH : we'll explain later .

3- DONNIE : why do you live all alone in an abandoned apartment for the last one week ? just so you know raph has been following you to protect you from the Kraang

ME : ohhhh so your the one who saved me thanks . and ummm ... I kind of ran away . but i'll explain why later ok ?

I looked down in embarrassment

LEO : ookay so your turn to ask us , em .

( ** _mikey dis appeared for some reason ... )_**

 ** _1-_**

ME : k so what are your names ?

LEO : Leonardo or Leo

RAPH : Raphael , Raph

DONNIE : Donatello , Donnie or Don

MIKEY : the name's Michelangelo or Mikey but most people know me as ... Dr. Prankestein !

than he threw a water balloon at raph and raphe tackled him and punched him a few times . I miss my big bro ...

2- who are the Kraang ?

Donnie : they are aliens from a different dimension which are shaped as brains and work inside robots . those guys who were following you were just disguised as humans .

ME : wow...

3- who raised raised you guys and how old are you any ways ?

* tells Emily story of hamato yosh , sredder and that they are 16 years old . *

4 - woah ! so why did you save me

* tell that they go night patrol and about April and the similar DNA thing and that about the perfection of the mutagen *

 **( sorry abou cutting it short but tomorrow is school so have to sleep early and I REALLYYYYYY REALLLYYYY want to post this today )**

5- so what's mutagen exactly anyway ?

MIKEY : oh oh I know ! its this green goo that turns stuff in to mutagen so I can name them

ME : haha thanks Mikey

6- I don't exactly remember about what happened last time I was followed can you please tell me Raph ?

RAPH : ye , you were jumped than knocked out so I brought you here .

ME : thanks ... a lot

" soo I think that's it ... " I said when I found out enough for today but then Raph had to say some thing " listen Em , we answered more questions to you than you did to us . so now _I_ am asking why did you run away .

all eyes came to me and I opened my mouth to object but then I felt a hand so my shoulder so I turned to face against rat , I gasped but then I realized its just master splinter . he looked at me with warm eyes " my dear child , do not be afraid you can tell us . "

I don't know what it was , his gentle voice or loving eyes but I was about let out my biggest secret

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **THANKS ALOT TO THR ONLY TO PEOPLE WHO COMMETED ME ABOU THIS STORY . IF IT WASN'T FOR U TWO I WOULDN'T PROBABLY POSTED THIS TODAY . I FELT REAKKT HAPPY WHEN I READ THAT . PLEASE LIKE FOLLOE, FAVORITE AND PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKE THE STORY OR NOT AND ANY IDEAS**_

 _ **ANNND AGAIN WHY DO YOU THINK SHE RAN AWAY ?**_

 _ **THX AGAIN AND PLEASE IF ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE ...**_

 _ **BYEEEEEEEEE**_

 _ **TMNT LOVER OUUUTTTTTT !**_

 **SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES OR SPELLING I WAS IN HURRY !**


	4. Chapter 4

hii... I came on to upload and GUESS WHAT IT DISAPEARED ! I WORED SO HARD IT WAS SOOOOOO LONG T_T ill uploaed as soon as possible sorry


	5. MY STORY

_**HI IM BACK SORRY FOR THE LOOOONGGGG UPDATE I AM REALLY SORRY AND I HOE YOU DONT MIND BUT PLEASE COMMENT ITS LIKE COFEE I GET A SUUPPERRRR BOOOST WHEN U DO THX**_

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY !_**_

 **EMILY POV :**

I take a deep breath . Was I really going to go through with this ? I cant tell them my biggest secret but I still told them about my life ...

" well my parents always loved my older brother more . I was always the one left behind , only my brother truly loved me . its been like this ever since I can remember but my brother has always been there for me and last week I heard the door bell ring and my mom called me . She did that every year and this time I had a feeling that I needed to know why ... " I could feel my self tear up . " so this time after the guy took my picture I hid behind a corner and saw him give my so called mom some money . that night I searched her dresser while the rest of my family went out for dinner because that is where she keeps important things and I f-found and form t-that said they forcefully adopted me and are given m-money for it every year " I started crying and chocking on my own tears . " its ok you don't need to tell us anymore if you don't want to " Leo said as he put a hand on my shoulder . I shacked my head " no you need to know the rest . " so I kept the secret of my finding for sometime but my brother knew something was up so I told him , he never even knew about it . and - and he was the one who helped me run away even though it meant we would never see each other again ... "

they stare at me sympathetically and Leo was the first to speak " wow... you tolerated all that for 13 years ? " I nod and I let me face fall to hide my tears falling from my face . Master Splinter pulled my face up , looked in my eyes and said "my child , if you wish you can stay with us as part of _our_ family , we have a spare room that the boys can help you decorate . " I looked at him in shock, no one has ever been so kind to me . I nodded " thank you but I wouldn't want to disrupt your lives but ... " I really wasn't happy with the choices of my words . Donnie interrupted " well technically you don't have a choice with the Kraang after you " Splinter wisely stroked his beard " ahh yes the Kraang is not a force to be reckoned with miss Emily "

whelp no arguing with that logic so I agreed thanked them and hugged master splinter . we talked for a while about arranging my room than the guys had to go . " well sorry em but we have some work to do , we will be back soon " leo said as he smiled warmly at me . raph ruffled my hair and I glared at him " Don't do anything dumb " I pretended an innocent look " I WOULD NEVER !" I gasped he just rolled his eyes and left . Donnie handed me a green phone thing " in case of emergencies , all our numbers are already there" I nodded " thanks " . than the one and only mikey came up and said the most random thing " so what's you favorite color ? " he looked at me so happily I giggled " well I love lavender purple " he nodded and ran of to catch up with the others .

I looked around well nothing to do so I started listening music and reading my book which I had in my back pack when I blacked out . after 10 minutes I got board of that so I started watching pewdiepie on youtube . after about 20 minutes got bored of _that_ too so I checked if there were any nice games to play but none of them were my style so I put some slow love songs and fell asleep .

 **WELL THATS IT FOR NOW WHEW I WROTE THAT IN ONE DAY LOL SO I HIGHLY RECOMEND** ** _PEWDIEPIE_** **HE IS A REL YOUTUBER AND ISS AWWWSSSOOMMEEEE ( HE CURSES AND STUFF BUT ITS WORTH IT ) OK I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH THISS AND THXX PLEASE LIKE COMMENT FOLLOW AND BLAH BLAH BLAH XD**

 **BYEEEEEEEEE !**


	6. POLLLL

_**hi its me**_

 _ **SO I MADE A POLL ABOUT WHO SHOULD BE A GOOD BIG BRO TO EMILY AND WHO WILL BE SUSPICIOUS ( LATER AWSOME AND BEST BIG BRO ) IN MY OPINION RAPH BUT EH GO FOR IT SO THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS SO I WILL WRITE A BIT TILL THAN BYEEE**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hi i am here to say i may be leaving this site and will join watt pad so bye i guess**_

 _ **but im still here for some time**_


	8. my story furniture hunting

I take a deep breath . Was I really going to go through with this ? I cant tell them my biggest secret but I still told them about my life ...

" well my parents always loved my older brother more . I was always the one left behind , only my brother truly loved me . its been like this ever since I can remember but my brother has always been there for me and last week I heard the door bell ring and my mom called me . She did that every year and this time I had a feeling that I needed to know why ... " I could feel my self tear up . " so this time after the guy took my picture I hid behind a corner and saw him give my so called mom some money . that night I searched her dresser while the rest of my family went out for dinner because that is where she keeps important things and I f-found and form t-that said they forcefully adopted me and are given m-money for it every year " I started crying and chocking on my own tears . " its ok you don't need to tell us anymore if you don't want to " Leo said as he put a hand on my shoulder . I shacked my head " no you need to know the rest . " so I kept the secret of my finding for sometime but my brother knew something was up so I told him , he never even knew about it . and - and he was the one who helped me run away even though it meant we would never see each other again ... "

they stare at me sympathetically and Leo was the first to speak " wow... you tolerated all that for 13 years ? " I nod and I let me face fall to hide my tears falling from my face . Master Splinter pulled my face up , looked in my eyes and said "my child , if you wish you can stay with us as part of our family , we have a spare room that the boys can help you decorate . " I looked at him in shock, no one has ever been so kind to me . I nodded " thank you but I wouldn't want to disrupt your lives but ... " I really wasn't happy with the choices of my words . Donnie interrupted " well technically you don't have a choice with the Kraang after you " Splinter wisely stroked his beard " ahh yes the Kraang is not a force to be reckoned with miss Emily "

whelp no arguing with that logic so I agreed thanked them and hugged master splinter . we talked for a while about arranging my room than the guys had to go . " well sorry em but we have some work to do , we will be back soon " leo said as he smiled warmly at me . raph ruffled my hair and I glared at him " Don't do anything dumb " I pretended an innocent look " I WOULD NEVER !" I gasped he just rolled his eyes and left . Donnie handed me a green phone thing " in case of emergencies , all our numbers are already there" I nodded " thanks " . than the one and only mikey came up and said the most random thing " so what's you favorite color ? " he looked at me so happily I giggled " well I love lavender purple " he nodded and ran of to catch up with the others .

I looked around well nothing to do so I started listening music and reading my book which I had in my back pack when I blacked out . after 10 minutes I got board of that so I started watching pewdiepie on youtube . after about 20 minutes got bored of that too so I checked if there were any nice games to play but none of them were my style so I put some slow love songs and fell asleep

TIME SKIP

 **EMILY'S P.O.V**

it only felt like minutes when I woke up and heard Mikey's voice booming " THIS IS GOING TO BE AWSOME ! " quite loud " shhhhhh! " from Raph .

when they came in I tiredly got up and stretched , covered by a blanket ... a blanket ?! master splinter must have covred me while I slept .

" so Em tell us about you " I looked at leo " didn't I already ? " " not that brainless like whicj colors you like or movie or games , stuff like that . let me guess , pink romantic movies ..." raph spoke up , I glared at him " for your information not all girls are like that I like lavender purple , zombie movies and hunger games but I like just dance , just like any other girl . I enjoy reading and listening music , I love pop my fav singers are taylor swift and katy perry . by the way I hate pink , its nice sometime but not every time . I also hate most of those short girly cloths and as you can see I am not totally girly " . he just shrugged " some girl you are " I was about to ansew back but leo broke the fight " break it up guys ! mikey you take Emily for sometime out and we'll talk to master splinter " I was about to ask what they'll talk about but mikey grabbed two skate boards and my wrist and dragged me out of the lair .

" what's the hurry Mikester ? I don't even know how to skate " his eyes went wide and he gasped as if I said a secret curse or something " you don't know how to skate ?" mikey whispered , I nodded "ye so ?" he gasped ,.. again "nosister of mine will be uneducated on how to skate !" he declared with one finger in the air . I gasped " mikey you said a big word ! " I thought for a moment " which one ? pizza toppings ? " I sighed "never mind , but you can teach me how to skate bored right ?" he nodded furrociously while dragging me away to teach me how to skate and to do some furniture hunting at the same time .

TIME SKIP (1-2 hours )

Raph's P.O.V

I looked at her room and smirked at all the work we did so far , now all that's left is to paint the walls and we'll be ready

 **Mikeys P.O.V**

I strapped my skate bored on to my back as I made an imaginary ' X ' on my 'map' . we were on our was back to the lair , Emily learnt how to skate and she is a NATURAL at it . this calls for a celebration! i'll order some pizza when we get back to the lair ...

mmmm PIZZAAAAAAA...

 **EMILY'S P.O.V**

I skipped in to the lair , so far we found an old queen sized mattress and an old dresser , they weren't what I was hoping for but what do you expect to find in the sewers ?!  
plus I finally learnt how to skate and its not that hard .

any way I thought about baking but I out ruled it so I sat down on the couch and blasted ' Heart Attack by Demi Lovato on my earbuds but I totally lost my self and started singing and dancing but raph ruined my concert " hey pop-princess move your butt to your room ,time to decorate " I glared at him " don't call me a princess !" I shouted while poking his chest with my finger ." what ever princess , just go to your room " . I glared at him and silently went un to my room .  
when I opened my door I was shocked ...

instead of the old dresser and mattress we found I saw a beautiful white dresser with a glass vase with purple flowers on it . it was lovely . there was a queen sized bed with a lovely white bed sheet with a bit of purple ... and a hint of pink . I also a large beautiful cupboard . the walls were painted white and in some parts were covered in amazing purple wallpaper . I gasped and looked at the turtle who did this for me who looked at me worriedly thinking I did not like this gift I jumped and talked them " thank you ! thank you ! thank you ! THANK YOU! " I shouted crying with joy , no one even ever looked at me with this much love...


End file.
